


Game, Set, Match

by graphix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphix/pseuds/graphix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the varsity team captain of the Fire Ferrets, a pro-bending team at Republic City University. However, her high status as team captain has a notorious reputation of sleeping around with many female students on campus, which she's rather tired of. Korra suddenly falls head-over-heels over a new student, Asami, and their relationship blossoms. But to what extent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Late

 Korra rubbed her eyes as the sunlight shed onto her bed. Realizing that she had no clothes on, she proceeded to put on some undergarments and some pajama pants.

"Good morning, you." a faint voice said from within the sheets.

"Oh, hey." Korra responded. The sheets rustled and a girl with brown hair and dazzling green eyes emerged from the blankets.

"How'd you sleep?" The woman asked, reaching over and kissing Korra's shoulder softly.

"Oh, you know. It was nice", Korra bluffed, shirking away from the kiss. Jumping out of bed a little too eagerly, she grabbed the nearest item of clothing for the girl to put on. "C'mon, lazy bones. I need to go to practice."

"Already?" The girl said. Fussily putting on the large shirt that Korra gave her, the brown-haired woman grabbed her belongings off the floor, following Korra towards the front door of her apartment.

"At least call me?" The brown-haired girl asked.

"Of course."

Giving the brown-haired girl one final kiss, Korra proceeded to close the door on her love-struck counterpart.

* * *

 Well I'm probably not going to call her anytime soon, Korra thought. What was her name again?

Korra went back to her bedroom and saw the carnage that happened last night. It was the same routine: Korra would pick up a random girl from a random party and bring her back home, only to wake up disappointed.

"Damn, Korra" Shouted a cry from the living room. "You really need to stop it with all of these spontaneous one-night stands. You're going to run out of gas pretty soon!"

"Fuck off, Bo." Korra teased.

It was true, though. Bolin, her best friend and roommate, would always say the same thing every time Korra brought someone home, and it was really starting to weigh down on her. Being the team captain of the varsity pro-bending team at the university, Korra was not only popular with the ladies, but the ladies were enamored with her. She had a notorious reputation for having a way with the female population on campus and sleeping around with many of them. Korra was tired, however, of spontaneous hookups and wanted to settle down for a change. The team captain went into the living room and plopped onto the couch next to Bolin, grabbing a travel-sized box of cereal.

"I don't know anymore, Bo." Korra sighed, eating her cereal. "I'm just tired of fooling around. I don't want to be known as that girl who's the team captain of the pro-bending team and a huge flirt who can't seem to have a healthy relationship with someone. I just want to settle down and have a healthy long-term relationship with someone."

"Well then go find someone!" Bolin replied. "There's plenty of elephant koi that you haven't slept with in the sea."

Korra shook her head laughing and punched Bolin's arm. She peered at the clock and realized that her pro-bending practice started in 8 minutes.

"Shit!" Korra jumped. "I'm going to be late for practice!"

Throwing on a Republic City Fire Ferrets shirt laying the couch and swapping her pajama pants for sweats, the collegiate varsity pro-bender grabbed her workout uniform, threw it into a gym bag, and bolted out the door.

"Korra!" Bolin shouted, running towards Korra. "Catch!"

Bolin threw a brown paper bag towards Korra that was filled with protein bars, fruits and breakfast foods. Korra, in return, caught the bag and flashed Bolin a thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

"Love you like a brother, Bo!" Korra shouted as she ran down the hallway to the stairs, and exited the apartment complex.

* * *

 Bolting down the street to get the gymnasium, Korra was enthusiastic to get to practice, and make it to practice in time. Pro-bending was something that Korra enjoyed doing, and she had a passion doing it.

Turning the corner towards the front of the gym, Korra was knocked back by something heavy and solid and fell to the floor, scraping her elbows and arms in the process.

"Oh Spirits, are you alright?" a voice asked. A dark figure cast over Korra.

Shielding her face from the sunlight, Korra shielded her face to get a clearer view of who was standing over her.

The sight that beheld Korra's eyes was stunning. Standing over her was a woman, maybe a year or two older than Korra. Her hair was a sheer black, and her skin mirrored that of porcelain. Her face looked as if the gods created it and her makeup was flawless, with purple eye shadow tinting her eyelids, and dark red lipstick staining her lips.

Spirits, Korra thought. She's beyond gorgeous.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you turning the corner. I sort of swung my backpack and you just so happened to crash into it." Extending a hand, the raven-haired woman bent down to help Korra up.

Grabbing the girl's arm, Korra stood up and brushed away the dust off of her clothing.

"Hey, it's alright." Korra wheezed, the air knocked out of her. "Accidents happens, right? Well anyways, I'm Korra. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Korra. I'm Asami." The woman replied. "Well, now I feel like complete and total crap. Is there anything I can do to make up for this?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's only a couple of scuffs." Korra reassured her. "However, I was originally going to practice until your bag literally clocked me in the stomach."

"Well, that's how solid hardcore classes are for you." Asami joked. "If you don't mind me asking, what sport do you play?"

"Well I'm the pro-bending captain for the Fire Ferrets here at the university." Korra explained, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"That's really amazing." Asami replied. "I absolutely love pro-bending. I actually just transferred to this school, and all I've heard so far is about the pride this school has towards their pro-bending team. I kind of feel at home here."

"Yeah", Korra said. "We're hardcore fans here when it comes to pro-bending."

"Well, I'd love to keep talking with you", Asami grunted, "but I need to get to class."

"Really? And what class would that be?" Korra asked.

"Mechanical Engineering. I love the subject, but the class is literally the worst." Asami cringed.

"Well then you can tell me all about it when we sit down for a cup of coffee afterwards, then." Korra winked.

Asami blushed a deep red. "I think that sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


	2. Tutorials

"And so that's how my professor related a potato with the ideals of quantum mechanics." Asami said, taking a sip of her caramel macchiato. "I mean, in all honesty, I think she's just butchering the science of it all, but I digress. I'm not the one teaching hundreds of students every day."

Korra laughed, making the coffee shop echo with her loud chuckles. "Wow. You must really enjoy your engineering to point out what the professor's doing wrong."

"Oh, hush. I just happened to grow around it. Understanding mechanical engineering kind of comes with the Sato namesake."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait a minute."

 _Spirits, not this again._ Asami thought, anticipating for the 'you're Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato' spiel to occur.

"You're Hiroshi Sato's daughter? As in, Future Industries Hiroshi Sato?"

"The one and the same." Asami replied, her eyes dimming.

The pro-bender picked up her distress and maneuvered quickly.

"Well, I'm just saying that your father's actually a huge sponsor of the Fire Ferrets here."

"Wait, what?" Asami sat up in her chair. "He is?"

Korra took a bite out of a piece of lemon pound cake. "Definitely! He's been contributing a ton of money towards our team. All of our sports gear, uniforms, and stuff? We couldn't have bought them without Mr. Sato."

_Huh. I never knew that Dad was interested in pro-bending so much._

* * *

"Wow. Well anyways, that's enough about my story." Asami slouched into her chair and took another sip of her coffee. "What about you? What's your deal?"

"Actually, I'm here on a scholarship." Korra explained. "Some scouts came over to my hometown to see if anyone was good enough to play for the team here. Luckily I was at home and not at my usual relaxation spot way out of town when they arrived."

"That's amazing." Asami said. "So where are you from, then?"

Korra lifted her shirtsleeve to reveal an armband tattooed in black ink in the traditional Southern Water Tribe pattern. The pro-bender smiled when she saw Asami's emerald eyes widen. "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and I'm proud of it."

Asami stared at the dark etchings on Korra's tanned skin. "Well, I can't say that I've met someone from the South before. You'd have to be the first."  
"Well, let's hope that I'm not the last." Korra joked, lifting up her coffee cup and taking a sip.

"Don't you ever miss your hometown, though?"

Korra set her cup down. "All the time. Hell, my room's practically decked out in Southern Water Tribe gear. I miss practically everything about my home, but I have to finish school for my parents."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"To be frank, my parents aren't CEOs of large industrial corporations. My father's the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but the tribe's already frugal enough to begin with. Having this scholarship meant the world to them, and it means the world to me. But I can't keep on having the scholarship if I can't pull my grade up in multivariable."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Asami's mind. "I can actually help you with that."

"Really? What do you know about multivariable Calculus, Ms. Mechanical Engineer?"

"I hope you realize that we basically use theories of multivariable in practically  _everything_  that we learn in that class?"

Korra scratched her head. "I… I knew that."

"Yeah, of course you did." Asami joked sarcastically. "Well anyways, when do you want to start?"

"When are you free?" Korra asked.

"I'm free every even day, cause the odd days are when I have to do a night lab for Mech."

"That's actually perfect with my schedule, cause I have to go to practice on the odd days."

"Come to my place tomorrow then? 5 pm?" Asami asked.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

It was 5:20pm the next day. Asami had already exchanged contact information with Korra the day before at the coffee shop, and was pacing around in the living room, waiting for the pro-bender to arrive.

"Asami, you need to chill out." The engineering student advised to herself. "You realize that not everyone's like you, being all punctual and whatnot. Just relax. Take a deep breath. She's an athlete. Athletes tend to be late to practically everything except for their games. She'll come."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and the more-than-eager Asami rushed to open the door. There she saw the pro-bender, whose hair wasn't tied up, holding a six-pack of a pretty decent lager along with her backpack.

 _Spirits._  Asami thought.  _She looks so beautiful._

"Sorry for being late. I went to the supermarket and just thought we could study and maybe crack open a couple beers afterwards."

Asami chuckled, and invited her guest to come in. "I think that sounds pretty good."

Korra smiled, and surveyed the apartment complex. Asami's decorating sense was more than modernistic, as different aspects of her abode consisted with that of different gadgets bearing the logo of Future Industries. The walls were decorated with beautiful grey wallpaper and the entire apartment smelled like that of fire lilies.

"Nice pad you got here." Korra complimented as she sat down onto the couch, making Asami blush.

"Thanks." Asami replied, trying to hide her increasing blushing from the athlete. "I get that from my mother."

Korra chuckled. Asami's heart fluttered every time she heard Korra laugh. Everything about Korra, not just her laugh- her blue eyes, her tan skin, her great smile, her toned physique- made her heart flutter.

Asami cleared her throat. "You ready to study?"

The pro-bender got her books out of her bag and plopped them onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 

A couple of hours after intense studying and learning, Korra finally began to grasp the essentials of multivariable calculus. Her eyes were displaying her excitement about understanding calculus, and it wouldn't have happened without Asami.

After finishing a chapter in the textbook, Asami decided that they had enough for today and closed the book. Looking at the time, the engineering student saw that it was only 8 pm.

"You know," Asami said. "It's only 8 o'clock. Want to crack open a couple of beers? If you don't want to leave, I've got a couple of movers that we can watch, and we can grab some Flamey-o's Noodles from my pantry."

Korra looked at Asami, cerulean eyes locking onto her tutor's emerald ones. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

Asami smiled and stood up from the couch and grabbed the six-pack of beer as well as some nicely aged bourbon from her own alcohol collection and two glasses. Korra got up and helped out with the instant noodles while Asami went back to the living room, set the drinks on the table, and went to go pop in a mover.

"I've got some Nuktuk collection movers here, if you're okay with that."

"You mean Nuktuk, the Hero of the South? Hell yeah, I'm okay with that!"

The engineering student laughed and popped the CD into the disc player, and suddenly the Adventures of Nuktuk was playing from the large TV in the living room.

* * *

 

With the drinks all consumed, the noodles all eaten, the drunken conversations all ended, and the last of the movers playing the end credits, Korra snapped herself awake from the loud music playing from the mover, rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.

_2:00 am. Spirits. I didn't think I'd stay out this long._

Korra looked next to her to see a passed out Asami leaning closer and closer to her.

 _What a lightweight._ Korra chuckled.

Knowing that she couldn't go out since it was past curfew, Korra grabbed Asami's shoulder and laid the passed out engineering student onto her chest.

Asami nudged closer to Korra's chest and harshly grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch.

Korra fixed the haphazardly thrown blanket before laying her head down onto a couch cushion. "Good night, Asami."

"Good night, Korra." Asami mumbled before passing out to the sound of Korra's steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


	3. Lunch at Narook's

"I can't even begin to process how great of a person she is, Bo." Korra explained, pacing around in the kitchen while she waited for her food to heat up in the microwave. "It's like everything she does, she does it with a purpose. She's so sincere, and not to mention, she's  _extremely_ gorgeous."

"Well are you thinking about settling down with her?"

"Well, of course I do. I think about that with every girl I interact with, but that's just me. I don't even know if she even likes me like that! Does she?"

Bolin sat up on the couch. "Hey, dude. If a girl told me to come over to her place, watch Nuktuk, and drink until she passes out and then sleeps on top of me, I'd think she'd have some kind of feeling for me."

"But I don't even know how she feels, or what side of the spectrum she's on, if on any at all!"

"I don't know, Bo. Maybe this is turning out to be a flop."

"Don't say that. You guys have been texting each other non-stop ever since you asked her to tutor you. Besides, positivity is key." Bolin advised with a snap and a wink.

Korra laughed. "You cheesy bastard."

"Never said I wasn't one."

* * *

Suddenly, Korra's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Bolin asked.

"Who do you think?" Korra replied as she looked down at her phone.

_**Asami: Hey! Are you busy? I was wondering if we could grab some lunch later at Narook's.** _

Korra's heart skipped a beat. "Spirits. She just texted me that she wanted to go get lunch together. At Narook's. Spirits save me."

Bolin laughed a hearty chuckle. "Well what're you standing around here for? Go reply to her that you're free!"

Korra started to pace around the "What do I say? How do I conduct myself? I've never really gone out with a girl on a lunch date before! I've always just laid a couple of magic phrases on them and tell them to sleep with me."

"Be yourself. You did it before with her at the coffee shop, so why not at a lunch date?"

_Hmm. He's got a point._

"You're right, Bo." Korra looked at the leftovers that she just finished microwaving. "But what am I going to do with these leftovers though?"

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Come on, now. You're acting like you don't know me."

"Right, right. You want some Fire Nation grub?"

"I'd love some."

* * *

Asami was seated at a table and looking at the menu at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery when she saw Korra walk in.

"Hey!" Asami yelled, waving her hand.

Korra saw Asami's hand and returned the gesture, "Hey!" The athlete said, walking over to the table.

"Help me out a little over here." Asami said, pointing at the giant sea crab on the back of the menu. "What sounds better, the sea crab or the-"

"Hey, Hasook!" Korra yelled, grabbing the only waiter's attention from across the restaurant. "Get me two bowls of the Classic, would ya?"

"Coming right up, Korra!" The waiter replied, smiling. "And two Harbor City ales, I presume?"

"You know me too well, Hasook."

"Well enough to know what you want." Hasook chuckled before dashing into the kitchen.

Korra laughed and sat in the seat across from Asami, who set the menu down on the table quite aggressively.

"You're in my house now." Korra smiled, sliding the menu towards her way. "I got you."

Asami furled her brow. "Well, can you at least tell me what you ordered?"

"The Classic! It's the tried and true, best original seaweed noodles dish in all of Republic City. It's personally my favorite Southern Water Tribe meal. Nothing compares, period. Not even that weird Northern crab nonsense. Well that, and some of the greatest chilled lager, imported all the way from the Southern Water Tribe. "

The engineering student sat back into her seat. "Alright. Fair enough."

Korra laughed. "Well anyways, I'm guessing you don't have Mechanics class today?"

"Well, I was, but then I kind of realized that Mechanics is kind of a buzz kill because I practically already know what's going on in every aspect of the textbook, and so I decided not to go."

"And how do you know all of this already?"

"I've read it before. When I was about, oh I don't know, 8?"

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. So you're telling me that when you were 8 years old, you just happened to stumble upon a  _college-level_ textbook, and just read through it and retain all of the information inside of it?"

"Well I read it about three times, back and forth, thank you very much. Plus, my dad taught me most of the stuff in the book already, so it was kind of like a reassurance of my knowledge already."

Korra sat back into her chair. "Unbelievable."

"Well, not really. You see, the fundamentals of mechanical engineering are pretty simple. It's basically all of the small components-"

Time slowed down and everything in the noodlery became incoherent to Korra as she focused on Asami's luscious lips forming every word in slow motion. She snapped out of the trance when Hasook brought out two steaming hot bowls of amazingly looking seaweed noodles as well as two tankards of chilled Southern Water Tribe beer onto the table.

"Wow. All of this looks," Asami breathed in. "And  _smells_ , amazing."

"Well don't just stare at it!" Korra joked, giving Asami a pair of chopsticks. "Dig in!"

* * *

Silence was inevitable as the two women were too invested upon eating the bowls of noodles in front of them. Korra looked up at a concentrating Asami and decided that she'd break the silence.

Korra wiped her face with a napkin. "Uh, so how are you not the leader of the world, again?"

Asami looked up. "Because I'm 20 years old and have no intention of leading the world just yet. It's bad enough that I have to inherit a multi-billion dollar company. Ask me again in 10 years. Maybe my answer will change."

Korra stopped mid-chew and looked up at Asami in an intimidated way, with several noodles hanging out of her mouth.

Asami laughed. "I'm only kidding, Korra."

"You know, sometimes I never can tell."

"Well you've got a lifetime to learn my sarcasm."

Korra looked up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Asami blushed a deep red – a really deep red. "Nothing. So anyways, how's practice going for you?"

"Amazingly well. Prelims are actually on Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to come see me play."

Asami's emerald eyes glistened. "Are you kidding? Of course I'd love to see you play!"

"Well that's great!" Korra exclaimed. "I can hook you up with some of the best seats in the house, if you want."

"I totally don't mind that at all. What time's the game?"

"It starts at 7, but don't be late. The bodyguard over there's extremely strict when it comes to punctuality."

Asami crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the athlete. "Korra, I'm a Sato. Sato's are always early to wherever they need to be."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about!"

"See you on Friday, then?"

"I'll definitely be there."

* * *

It was Friday night, and Asami Sato, future Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries, was deciding on which outfit she should wear to the pro-bending prelims.

 _What do people even wear to these collegiate pro-bending games?_ Asami thought to herself as she rustled through neatly folded layers of clothing in her dresser. She'd never really been to a pro-bending tournament before, let alone a collegiate one.

_Hmm. Let's see. Dress? No, too formal. Shorts and a tank top? No, too casual. Jeans and a long-sleeved shirt? Perfect._

Asami put on her favorite dark wash jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt and her signature leather jacket when her phone buzzed.

_**Korra: Hey! Well, this'll probably be the last time I text you before the prelims start. Hope to see you there! It'd mean the world to me.** _

Asami's heart pounded and she grinned as she saw the text.

"You know Asami," The engineering student said to herself. "She may be just the thing you need in your life."

Looking at the clock and seeing that she was way ahead of schedule, she grabbed her purse, grabbed her keys, and was on her way to the Pro-Bending stadium, unaware of the ticket that she'd left behind on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


	4. Preliminaries

Asami's heart raced and beads of sweat formed on her brow as she dug through her purse.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Asami thought as she replayed back the moments leading up to her coming to the Pro-Bending arena.  _I don't understand! Where'd I put it? Why does this have to happen now, of all times?_

"I'm sorry Miss," the bodyguard blocking the entryway said. "No ticket, no entry."

"But I'm here to see Korra. Sir, you have to let me in."

"No ticket,  _no entry._ "

 _He's not going to let me in._ Asami thought.  _What if I played the name game with him?_

Asami cleared her throat. "I am Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Industries and patron of the Fire Ferrets, and I request that I enter."

"And I'm Bumi, brother of Tenzin, Head coach of the Fire Ferrets. I request that you provide me a ticket, or else you gain no entry."

* * *

 _Well, it was worth a shot._ Asami thought. She began to turn around and head back home when suddenly-

"C'mon, Bumi. Let her in. She's with me."

Asami looked over to see Korra popping out from behind the bodyguard's shoulders in a rather smooth movement. The pro-bender, holding her helmet, was already in all of her equipment, her face with an intricate pattern of blue paint.

Bumi put his hand over his face. "Korra, you know you can't keep putting random girls you like in here like this."

The two women blushed.

 _Really Bumi?_ Korra thought, the heat of her cheeks getting hotter.  _You had to say that in front of someone I actually like?_

Korra smacked a paper bill onto the bodyguard's chest in a flustered motion. "Here. Just take this."

The bodyguard looked at the bill, his eyes widening. "600 yuan? You can't be serious."

"I am if you let her through, Bum."

The bodyguard shuffled aside. He leaned into Korra's ear and whispered, "You must really like this one then."

Korra widened her eyes.

_Yeah. I guess I do._

"Ready, Asami?" The pro-bender asked, holding her hand out.

Asami grabbed Korra's hand. "Of course."

* * *

"You know you didn't have to do that for me." Asami said as the pro-bender walked her down a long hallway in the back of the stadium.

"And what? Risk the chance of you not being able to see the prelims and your first pro-bending match here?" Korra smiled. "Besides. I like your company."

The crowd started to cheer, and Korra's eyes widened.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Take my word for it and go to the room just above the locker room." Korra pointed to a door on the far right of the corridor. "No one ever goes in there, but it's got the best view in the entire arena."

"Thanks." Asami said as she kissed the team captain on the cheek. Korra blushed a deep red and put a hand onto her cheek.

"Break a leg, team captain."

* * *

Asami watched from the secluded room as the university's announcer, Shiro Shinobi, sat in his chair and turned on the microphone.

"Introducing… the Golden Temple Tigerdillos from Lu Ten University!"

The echoing of boos, with the occasional soda cups and popcorn bags, were being thrown at the opposing team.

"And now, give it up for our very own, the great, the mighty, the Republic City Fire Ferrets!"

And there she was: Korra, followed by her teammates, Bolin and Mako, walked out onto the arena. Loud cheers and screams of "I love you, Korra" resonated throughout the entire arena. Asami looked at the team captain, her heart melting as Korra waved to her. Blushing, she waved back.

The two teams shook hands, and then prepared for the starting bell to ring.

"Aaaaand they're off! The two teams waste no time in trying to blast each other out of Zone One."

Fire clashed with clay discs, clay discs clashed with water, and water clashed with fire as Korra and the others gave all they could to

"Mako is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos. He tries to fire up the competition, but they're too fast for him! He's hit and takes a dip in the water!"

"Can Korra and Bolin keep their cool-under-fire style for much longer?"

Surprised that Mako went out so early, Korra and Bolin looked towards their fallen teammate's direction when suddenly they were bombarded with ice chunks.

_Splash._

"No! The Tigerdillos score with an impressive one-two knockout! The team captain and earthbender are in the tank!"

"Come on, guys." Korra said, fishing herself out of the watery knockout zone. "We need to get our shit together."

The drenched team gazed at the scoreboard.

 _Two rounds left._ Korra thought.

* * *

"Round two is well under way! Mako and Bolin have already crossed over to Zone Two! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on to their Zone One territory?"

_Slide._

"Guess not! Korra's over the line. The Tigerdillos make their way into Fire Ferret territory!"

"Looks like Bolin's in trouble! He's in Zone Three, balancing over the brink… and he takes a dip! He'll be back for Round Three, assuming his teammates can hold their ground before the next round. The Fire Ferrets are knocked into Zone Three and the Tigerdillos advance!"

Korra looked at Mako straight in the eye. They realized what they had to do next.

Like animatronics, the two benders automatically upped the ante and pelted the opposing team with a bombardment of water surgesand flames of fire.

_Splash._

"The Fire Ferrets singe the round in the closing seconds!"

_One round left._

* * *

"The two teams are tied and it's still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!"

The Tigerdillos earthbender flung a clay disk, hitting Mako on the ankles.

"Mako got hit on the ankles, and now he tumbles right into his brother. He and Bolin better untangle quick if they- oh no! They're both in the water!"

 _Really guys?_ Korra thought, rubbing her temples.  _Really?_

Asami, on looking the final round, clutched her heart and stood up. Clearly being able to see the engineering student, the team captain shot her a wink and began to initiate her quickly devised plan of attack.

"It's all up to Korra! If she's knocked out, the Ferrets' season is over! But look! She's weaving around! She's bobbing up and down! She's dancing one the edge of the ring, surviving the three-on-one ambush. It seems that her plan is to tire out her opponents, and it looks like her plan is working!"

_Perfect._

"They've got nothing left in them and Korra is on the move!"

Korra ran to the edge of the zone, harvesting all the water she could, and began to attack.

"It's two-on-one; scratch that, it's one-on-one and it's a fire and water smokefest! There's so much smoke I can't even see where the team captain is!"

In the cloud of steam, the team captain appeared in front of the Tigerdillo firebender, surprising him with a final surge of water, knocking him out of the ring and into the pit below.

"It's a knockout! What a finale, folks! Korra pulls off the greatest trick of the season, and wins the preliminaries for the Fire Ferrets! They advance into the Semi-Finals!"

* * *

Asami walked down the steps and into the locker room just as the Fire Ferrets began to change. Embarrassed, the two brothers, who had no shirts on, quickly escaped to the inner room as the engineering student saw the team captain.

Korra, whose back was turned towards Asami, began to take off her pro-bending gear. Taking her shirt off, the pro-bender revealed her muscular back underneath a sports bra.

_Spirits. She's so muscular._

Asami cleared her throat, causing Korra to turn around.

"Oh, hey!" Korra exclaimed, trying to use her chest guard to cover up her unclothed torso.

"Hey! Can I just say that you were freaking  _amazing_ out there?"

"Oh, well, it wasn't just me-"

"The way that you took on all three Tigerdillos on the last round and how you managed to completely demolish them and take the title was insane!"

Korra rubbed her neck, lowering the chest guard. "Well, thanks. I just really didn't want our efforts to be for nothing."

Asami came up to the pro-bender and gave her a full embrace. "You deserve it."

Korra furled her brow. "Wow."

"What?"

"I hope you realize that by hugging me, you completely exposed yourself to my sweat and dried up pit water."

Asami looked at Korra's eyes and smiled. "It was worth it."

Korra laughed, making Asami's heart melt a little. "Well, um, the teammates and I were actually going to go to an after party after we finish freshening up, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

"Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


	5. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 chapters, so why not some borderline smutty writing between these lovely ladies?

The teammates laughed and all drank to celebrate their win at the Preliminaries only moments ago with the accompaniment of their dates, and a few other close friends, at none other than Narook's.

"Spirits, Korra, the way that you managed to take down all three Tigerdillos into the pit at the final round was probably the greatest hat trick you've ever done all season!" Opal jested, waving around her glass of Harbor City Ale.

"Oh, stop it, Opal." Korra blushed. "It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for these guys helping me out the first two rounds."

Asami interjected. "Well what about you, Mako? That was literally the best team-up takedown in the second round. You and Korra have really good chemistry."

The entire table suddenly went quiet. Mako and Korra suddenly turned a bright red.

"Uh… Thanks?" Mako responded.

Asami furled an eyebrow. "What's going on? You guys got quiet all of a sudden."

Bolin came up to Asami's ear. "Korra and Mako used to date."

The engineering student's eyes widened. "Oh. Awkward."

"Just a bit." Mako replied.

Asami cleared her throat. "Anyways, Hasook! Another round of ales! They're on me, this time!"

Korra's eyes widened. "Asami, you really don't have to-"

"Korra, hush. It's to celebrate the Fire Ferrets' win and advancement to the semi-finals! Just let me pay for this round of beers."

The team captain sunk back into her chair, throwing her arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Who can say 'no' to  _that_ offer?"

* * *

 "Talk to you later, Mako?" Korra said as she hugged the firebender goodbye.

"Of course." Mako replied as he put his arm around a fan girl. "Call me if you need anything!"

Korra smiled and looked at her roommate. "Ready to go home, Bo?"

Bolin raised his drunken head up. "Umm, I'm actually g-going to Opal's for the night. Sssorry, m-man."

"Fucking Spirits, Bo."

"W-what?" Bolin slurred. "A m-man's got n-needs, Korrrrra."

Opal blushed and Korra rubbed her temples.

"Say no more." Korra exclaimed. "Just make sure you take care and get a cab. You can barely stand on your own two feet right now."

Bolin stumbled on his foot, but managed to catch himself before he fell. "I'll be f-fine." He said as he sloppily pointed a finger at the pro-bender. "Now r-run along, now! And I bbbid you.. Ggood night!"

Korra chuckled, shaking her head. "Opal?"

"Yes, Korra?"

"Just take care of him, okay?" The team captain asked as she hugged Opal goodbye.

"I always do."

* * *

 Korra looked around the now vacant street. "Well, by the looks of it, it seems that I'm going home all by myself now."

 _Do it, Asami._ The engineering student thought to herself. _Do it._

"You don't have to!" Asami exclaimed, catching the pro-bender by surprise. "Here. I'll come with you."

"It's alright." Korra reassured her. "You don't have to do all that. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"But… I want to."

 _Spirits._  Korra thought. _Is this really happening?_

"Well, okay then. I won't object." The pro-bender said, extending her arm. "Let's go."

The pair, linking arms, was walking down the street towards Korra's apartment complex when suddenly a voice came up from behind them.

"Korra!"

 _Spirits._ Korra thought. W _here have I heard that voice before?_

"Korra, it's me, Kuvira! Do you remember me?"

The pair turned around, confused.

"Um…" The team captain mumbled. "Remind me."

"We hooked up that one time?"

 _Wait a minute._ Korra thought.  _Brown hair? Green eyes? Oh fucking Spirits, it's her. Oh, fuck._

"Uh, yeah! I remember you."

Asami glared at Korra, and the heiress unhooked their arms.

"You know, it's been a couple weeks and you still haven't called."

_Fucking Spirits. Really?_

"Oh, sorry." Korra said, rubbing her neck. "I just… happened to get caught up on pro-bending, and other things."

"I forgive you. Anyways, are you free tonight? I'm feeling rather lonely tonight."

"Uh, no. I'm not."

"Not even for me?" Kuvira asked, batting her eyes.

Asami, disgusted at Korra, began to walk away towards the other direction from the pro-bender's apartment complex.

 _Asami's getting away._ Korra thought. _I've got to do something!_

"Frankly, no. You see, my girlfriend and I were about to head back to our apartment."

Kuvira's eyes widened. "Your… girlfriend? Asami Sato is  _your_ girlfriend?"

"You'd best believe it. Sorry, Kuvira. It was one time."

Korra ran and suavely hooked onto Asami's arm, dragging her back towards the apartment complex. "C'mon,  _babe_. Let's go home."

"What are you doing?" Asami whispered as she tried to break from Korra's grasp.

"Just go with it."

"But I love you!" Kuvira yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Go, go, go, go, go." Korra mumbled as the pair picked up the pace into a fast walk.

"Team Captain Korra," Asami mumbled. "Once we get into your apartment, you have a  _lot_  of explaining to do."

_Oh, shit. What have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

 "You've slept with 43 girls?!" Asami yelled, astonished by the large number.

"Just to count a few."

The engineering student plopped onto the couch. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"You wouldn't understand my predicament."

"Like hell I would! Why would you think that sleeping with so many girls was a good idea?" Asami yelled. "Does commitment ever mean anything to you?"

"Of course if does!" Korra replied.

"Then why did you sleep with all those women?"

"Because I didn't want to feel so alone!"

Asami furled her eyebrow. "Wait… what?"

Korra sighed and sat down next to the engineering student. "All I did in the Southern Water Tribe was train. My parents have practically no money for me to go to school, and I wanted to do them proud. So all I did was wake up, eat, train, and sleep. Nothing else. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't get to fall in love with anyone. That is, until I came here. Suddenly, I didn't feel so alone. I felt like I belong somewhere."

Asami shook her head. "I still don't get how that relates to sleeping with more girls than I can count with my fingers and toes."

"Don't you see, Asami?" Korra said, grabbing the engineering student's hand. "I want to find  _the one_. I'm tired, Asami. I can't fool around anymore. Haven't you read fairy tales of when you meet someone and it's love at first sight? That's exactly what I want to find."

"Well, it's certainly not going to be with-"

 _You're losing her! Say it before it's too late!_ Korra's conscience said.  _Do it!_

* * *

 Korra breathed in.

"ASAMI SATO, I REALLY, REALLY FUCKING LIKE YOU."

"You… you do?"

"Yes. I do. I've never said it to anyone else before but you. I really like you."

"Spirits." Asami gasped. "I'm quite overcome."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me."

"No, not at all! I've always wanted to tell you that I really like you too, but I thought we were just fooling aroun-"

In one smooth motion, Korra interrupted Asami's sentence with one hard kiss.

The pro-bender broke the kiss and covered her mouth.

"I… I am so sorry."

* * *

 Suddenly, as if something possessed her, Asami quickly leaned in and returned the kiss. Getting up from the couch, the two women stood up, lips crashing together. Korra proceeded to help Asami out of her shirt before getting herself out of hers, and the two women were shuffling their way into the bedroom, their lips never disconnecting.

Falling onto the bed, the two shed the rest of their clothing: tan skin intertwining with pale skin in a heat of passion. Korra lifted Asami's arms over her head and began to nip at the heiress' pale neck, leaving faint bruises with every bite.

Biting into Asami's neck, Korra picked up the pace as the engineering student groaned into her ear.

"You'd better make this night an unforgettable one, Team Captain." Asami moaned, biting her lip as she pushed Korra closer and closer towards her lower extremities.

The pro-bender kissed the engineering student's inner thigh and proceeded downwards.

"You know I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


	6. Breaking the Camel's Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP. Sorry about taking so long on this one. Work got really busy and I had the worst writer's block. This chapter's a little dialogue heavy and it's pretty uneventful, but it's sort of like a transition-y type filler chapter. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy.

Korra's eyes shot open. Rubbing her eyes, she turned her head, only to see a naked Asami, her arms wrapped around Korra's waist, sleeping soundly on her chest.

 _Wow._ Korra thought.  _Even when she's sleeping, she looks like a goddess._

The heiress' raven hair was sprawled across the pillows, the blanket only covering her from her waist down.

As if it were clockwork, the pro-bender gently caressed her sleeping partner's side; her calloused, yet soft hands moved up and down the peaks and dips of the engineering student's body. Asami stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. Korra's heart skipped a beat. There's absolutely no way any being could look so perfect.

"Hey there, stranger." Asami mumbled, her head nestling into Korra's neck.

"Hey back."

The engineering student moaned softly as she stretched. "Mm. What a sight to wake up to. I could get used to this."

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Korra replied, grabbing Asami's neck and leaning closer and closer to Asami's lips, and then finally coming into contact with them with her own.

"Your morning breath is putrid." Korra joked, pinching her nose with her free hand.

Asami's eyebrow twitched, her cheeks turning bright red. "Oh, please. Yours is as if you just ate a bowl of street gruel."

"I think that's pretty tasty, if I do say so myself."

Asami gave the pro-bender an unimpressed look, her finger tracing the outline of Korra's jaw. "So how'd you sleep, pro-bender?"

"You mean besides the intense lovemaking? Quite well."

"What time is it?"

Korra closed her eyes before looking at the clock. "Almost 1 pm."

* * *

 Asami's eyes widened. "Oh, Spirits, are you serious?"

"What's wrong?"

"What's the date today?" Asami asked, wrestling herself out of Korra's grasp and jumping out of bed.

"Uh," Korra mumbled, checking her phone. "The 20th. Why?"

"I'm late. Oh fucking Spirits, I'm so late." The heiress panicked, looking for her clothes she haphazardly threw off the night before.

Korra sat up in bed. "Wait, late for what?"

"Some… thing." Asami stuttered as she put her clothes on.

Korra's eyes narrowed, blue eyes staring intently into green. " _Asami_."

"I… I have to go to court."

"Wait, what?" Korra asked, putting on a pair of boyshorts and a t-shirt. "You have to go to court? For what?"

Asami rushed to the bathroom, applying her makeup at a superhuman speed. "I'll tell you when I get out."

"Asami…"

"It's just a really long story and I don't have enough time to talk about it right now."

"But when were you planning on telling me any of this?"

"Well, soon, and not like this, but I completely lost track of all time and space and wow I just realized I have a paper I have to do too."

"Oh my Spirits, you dork."

"You're one to talk." Asami winked.

The engineering student grabbed Korra's hand and the two made their way towards the entryway.

"Hey." Korra said, standing in front of the door.

"Hmm?"

Korra placed her hand around Asami's neck and pulled her close, passionately kissed the heiress. Asami's hands automatically went to Korra's chest and stomach while Korra's other hand rested on the heiress' hip. The two finally broke the kiss as the clock chimed.

"Take care of yourself, alright?" Korra asked, brushing the couple strands of hair out of Asami's face.

"I will. Don't worry."

Opening the door, the engineering student paced out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra shouted, leaning from the doorframe.

Asami halted and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You look beautiful. Even if you're wearing clothes from the night before."

Asami smiled, Korra's heart melting in the process. "Thanks."

After waving goodbye, the pro-bender slowly closed the door, and plopped onto the couch face-first.

"Well. That was an almost perfect-turned-shitty start to my day."

* * *

 "And she left. Just like that. And that was 8 hours ago." Korra rambled, pacing around the living room.

Bolin scratched his head. "Well, has she been texting you?"

"Not once! Honestly, I'm getting a little worried."

"Hmm. I bet she's still in court or something."

"For  _that_  long?"

"Well why wouldn't she text you for such a long period of time, then?"

Korra rubbed her chin. "…Touché."

"I win."

"Do not."

"You're just being a sore loser."

Korra stuck her middle finger up. "Well anyways, what'd you and Opal do after Narook's last night?"

"Weeeeeelll, since you're asking, I got it in."

The pro-bender rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"Nonononono! But wait. There's more."

"What more could there be? She blew you good or something like that?"

"Well, we could go into that-"

Korra gagged. "Stop. Say no more. I'm sorry I asked."

The earthbender shrugged. "If you insist. Anyways, so since spring break's practically around the corner, she actually surprised me and hooked us up with tickets to Ember Island!"

"Oh wow, Bo. That's amazing! You guys should definitely get me a souvenir from there."

"Well why don't  _you_ get one yourself?" Bolin winked, flashing a cheeky smile.

The pro-bender's eyes widened. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to! Pack your bags. We're heading to Ember Island in a week!"

"Give me your phone. I need to call Opal."

* * *

" _Korra, there's really no need to pay me back."_

Korra sighed. "But you just got tickets to the most popular island in all of the Fire Nation."

" _Korra. My mother is the governor of Zaofu, the most economically and technologically advanced province in all of the Earth Kingdom. She can let me spare a couple of yuans for my friends."_

"I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this, Opal."

" _Oh, I'm sure I'll figure something out."_

"So it's just you, me, and Bolin?"

" _Well, not quite."_

"Wait. What do you mean by 'not quite'?"

" _Well…"_ Opal began to trail off.

"Opal Beifong, I swear to Raava…" Korra growled, scrunching up her shoulders.

" _I asked Asami to come too."_

Korra's shoulders relaxed. "Oh. Wow."

" _Yeah."_

"You know, what I thought you would say is that you invited Mako. This, I'm actually quite alright with."

" _I know better than to have an imprint of your fist on my face."_

Korra chuckled. "Thanks again, Opal."

Suddenly, a ping came from Korra's pocket. Frantically giving Bolin back his phone, the pro-bender grabbed her phone from her pocket.

_**Asami: Come over.** _

"Oh, shit." Korra said.

"What happened?"

"Guess who I just got a text from."

"Asami?"

"Yeah. I think she's in some serious shit."

"How can you tell?"

"Her text wasn't as long or as eloquent as any of the previous ones she's sent me."

Bolin laughed. "How you can tell something's up just by the way she texts? I can't even do that with Opal sometimes."  
 _Because… I think I'm falling in love with her._

Korra grabbed a hoodie from the couch, her keys, and opened the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Bo."

* * *

 Korra drove up to what supposedly was the Sato estate located in the urban ring outside of Republic City.

 _Wow._ Korra thought, slack jawed as she walked up to the lavishly decorated front door. _Did she send me the right address? Cause this place is GIGANTIC._

The pro-bender knocked on the door, only to see a small, old woman answer it.

"Um, hello." Korra said, a confused look on her face. "Is this the Sato estate?"

"Why, yes it is. Miss Korra, I presume?"

"That's correct."

"Please come in. Heiress Sato has been going on about you. She's been quite distraught."

Korra raised her phone, the screen pointing towards the housekeeper. "So I can tell."

Suddenly, a loud shattering noise from a room upstairs startled both Korra, almost causing her to drop her phone.

"You should hurry and tend to her, Miss Korra." The housekeeper exclaimed. "She's been like this for a very long time and she won't let me into her room."

"I'll take care of her. Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course, Miss Korra." The housekeeper replied as she adjourned into the kitchen.

 _Asami,_ Korra thought as she walked up the spiral staircase towards the ruckus upstairs.  _Please be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


	7. Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I suck.  
> Sorry to keep you waiting.  
> This chapter's a smidgen longer than my other ones, but the story must go on, am I right?  
> Right?

Korra measly walked up to what she assumed was Asami’s room. Dim lights illuminated from the small crack from the door, emphasizing a pacing shadow from within. Suddenly, a loud clang and shatter snapped Korra back to reality. Anxious to find out what was happening in the room in front of her, she nervously knocked on the door.

“Mrs. Wei, please go away. I’m fine. I promise.” A familiar voice whispered from inside. Asami’s voice was soft, and weak. Usually she verbalized strength and confidence in her tone, but not today.

Korra rested her forehead on the door and closed her eyes. “But you called me here.”

Korra heard sudden shuffling inside the room, and instantly Asami unlocked the door, almost making Korra fall in the process. The heiress was in shambles. Her hair was unkempt and her makeup was smeared and runny due to excessive amounts of crying. Her room, which she would brag about to Korra about being the most organized room in existence, was now trashed with broken glass and random décor scattered across the floor.

“Hey there, stranger.” Asami mumbled.

“Hey back.” Korra looked at the heiress, clearly distraught. “You mind if I come in?”

Asami nodded, opening the door wider and allowing Korra to enter the destruction that is of her room. The pro-bender motioned her counterpart to sit on the bed with her.

“Come here.” Korra notioned, opening her arms. Asami willingly accepted and rested her head on the pro-bender’s chest. The two were silent as Korra comforted Asami, stroking her hair and maintaining a sturdy grip against her body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Asami broke the silence.

“They’re imprisoning my father.”

“What?” Korra exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden news.

Asami nodded. “The government accused him for 35 different accounts of fraudulence. The government revoked him as CEO of Future Industries and has named me the incumbent. They’re also seizing all assets coming into the company. Spirits, I mean, how do you even manage to get one account, let alone 35 accounts of fraud?” Asami sat up. “I always thought that my father was a man of virtue and that the company was his way of showing it.” Tears began to stream down her face. “Now what do I do? How am I going to bring this company back where it once was?”

“Hey.”

Korra lifted her hand and caressed Asami’s cheek, wiping away her tears.

“We’ll get through this together.”

The engineering student forced a tiny chuckle. “We haven’t even known each other that long.”

“That doesn’t mean anything. Time’s only a measurement.”

Asami tightened her lips into a small smile, and curled back into Korra’s arms.

“Korra?” Asami sighed.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” The heiress said as she closed her eyes, exhausted.

Korra followed suit.

“Anytime, ‘Sami.”

* * *

 

Korra’s eyes shot open.

_Spirits, how long was I out for?_

She glanced around bleakly as she noticed Asami laying right next to her, sound asleep.

_Even when she’s sleeping, she’s gorgeous._

After rubbing her eyes, she realized that, judging by the decreased brightness of the sun from the window, it was late.

Late as in ‘late for practice’ late.

Korra shuffled around the bed and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. After turning it on, her eyes widened in panic.

29 missed calls from Tenzin.

_Oh Raava help me._ The probender smacked herself in the forehead. _Tenzin’s gonna rip me a new one._

Suddenly, the phone rang.

It was Tenzin.

_Oh, fuck me._

“Hello?” Korra answered.

**_“Korra, do you realize what time it is?!”_ **

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I just got caught up in a lot of things.”

**_“Korra, the semi-finals are tomorrow!”_ **

“I know, I know. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

**“That’s what you said that one pro-bending match, and look what happened then.”**

Korra placed her hand on a large scar on her upper thigh, reminding her of the accident that happened her freshman year.

“Point taken. I’ll be there in 15.”

**“Hurry up.”**

“Gotta go to practice?” Asami mumbled as she sat up, still half asleep.

“Yeah.” Korra replied, grabbing her belongings. “Tenzin’s practically gonna put my head on a spike for being late.”

“Oh, fuck. Cause the semi-finals are tomorrow, huh?”

“Yeah. They are.” Korra turned towards Asami, rubbing her neck. “Are you going or do you need some time to soak in all the news?”

The dead stare Asami had and the silence nearly killed Korra. Maybe she stepped too far?

“You know what?” Asami replied. “Fuck it. I need to get some fresh air and start anew with this. I’ll go.”

Korra sat down next to the heiress, grabbing her hands. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” She said, rubbing her thumbs across Asami’s knuckles.

“Well I can’t mope around. I’m a fucking Sato, for crying out loud.”

Korra flashed a cheeky smile. “Headstrong and stubborn?”

“You’re an asshole.” Asami murmured, elbowing Korra in the stomach.

“Well, I never denied it.”

Asami laughed and leaned in towards Korra, placing a kiss on her counterpart.

“Go.” The heiress whispered, stroking the pro-bender’s jaw.

“I’ll be back afterwards.” Korra cried, grabbing her things.

“Then you’d best get going then, Team Captain.”

* * *

 

“Well, well, Korra. You have managed to impress me.” Tenzin said, reviewing the contents of Korra’s score sheet as he walked into the locker room.

Korra chuckled, drying her damp hair after taking a shower. “Like that doesn’t happen almost 95% of the time.”

Tenzin furled his brow. “That’s besides the point. The techniques that you’ve shown today were highly impressive.”

“Enough to secure us to the finals?”

Tenzin smiled. “I think so.”

The coach pulled Korra in for a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Korra. Remember to always-”

“Hydrate, eat healthy and not-so-fatty foods, get good sleep, and stretch. I got it Tenzin.”

“Just making sure the pro-bending team captain’s alright.”

“Thanks.” Korra said, and started to head out the locker room.

“Go get some sleep. And _don’t_ be late to practice tomorrow.”

“You’re the boss, Tenzin.”

* * *

 

Asami heard the door open as she hastily wrote numbers down in her notepad. “Back so soon?”

“It’s been, like, 3 hours, Asami.”

“Oh. Has it really?” Asami asked, her eyes never leaving the contents of her notepad. Time passed quickly when she was busy.

But then again, she was busy trying to revive a multi-billion dollar company from bankruptcy.

“Yeah.” Korra replied, walking over towards Asami’s desk. “What’re you working on?” She asked, gazing down at Asami’s notepad, only to see numerical numbers and graphs practically undecipherable to her.

“Oh, nothing. Just some banking things.”

“Asami.” Korra sternly said.

The heiress sighed. “I’m trying to figure out the projected sales revenue for Future Industries next year. That is, if I play my cards right.”

“Jumping the gun, are we?” Korra winked.

The heiress’ cheeks reddened. “I mean, it doesn’t… Korra!”

“I’m just saying. Maybe you should start this later.” The pro-bender gingerly placed her hands onto Asami’s neck, sending shivers up her spine. “C’mon, ‘Sami. Let’s do something else.”

“What do you have in mind?” Asami moaned.

Korra’s voice deepened. “I think you already know.”

* * *

 

“Okay. I don’t think we were thinking the same thing, then.” Asami pouted as she grabbed a gaming controller.

“What?” Korra exclaimed, inserting the Gran Turismo disc into the gaming console. “Racing games are the best.”

Asami placed her hand over her face. “Not what I meant.”

Korra stuck her tongue out. “Well then. Let’s see if your Sato knowledge can compete with my racing superiority!”

The engineering student’s eyes narrowed, her competitiveness switching into high gear.

“You’re on, pro-bender.”

After the countdown commenced, the two women were furiously smashing buttons in order to surpass the other’s car as they raced across the game map of Kyoshi Island – the toughest map on the game. The two cars zoomed past the beautiful scenery as they leered onto one another, trying to cause the other to spin out of control. After seeing the finish line in plain sight, Asami smirked towards Korra, and blasted her Nitrous all the way to the goal, beating the self-proclaimed pro-bender champion.

Korra looked at her screen in shock. “I… how…”

“Must’ve been that Sato knowledge you were talking about.” Asami said, kissing Korra’s cheek.

“I’ve never lost a game of Gran Turismo.” The pro-bender cried, grabbing Asami’s shoulders. “ _Never._ ”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything, Team Captain Korra.” Asami laughed.

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

Asami laid down, her head resting on Korra’s body.

“Thanks, Korra.”

The pro-bender stroked Asami’s hair. “Anytime.”

Asami got up from the couch and extended a hand towards Korra. “Let’s get some shut eye, shall we?”

“Let’s." Korra replied, grabbing the engineering student's hand. 

"I'm going to beat you the next time we play, though." Korra mumbled.

Asami rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Twinkle Toes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more Korrasami, be sure to follow my Fanfiction and Tumblr pages @graphical-fics!


End file.
